1. Field
The present invention relates generally to integrating data access across functionally and geography diverse devices and applications, and more particularly to simplifying experiences of users in sharing, copying, manipulating and otherwise using image data, such as photographs.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital imaging is ever increasing in popularity as a tool in business, as a hobby, and as a way for people to relate events happening in their lives to others. Across all such applications and usage models, people frequently have a variety of devices to capture and view digital imagery, such as still images (photographs) and video. Examples of these devices include cellular phones having built in cameras and/or capability to store and view images and/or clips of video and/or sound. Other devices examples include more full-functioned but smaller devices generally categorized as personal digital assistants. Still other examples of devices include laptop computers and desktop computers. Each of these devices may be connected to portable digital cameras, USB connected web cameras, and the like. A user may thus have a plurality of image capture and viewing devices, and may have various stores of imagery on each. The user may desire to have available at any of these devices imagery stored and/or captured on others of the devices. The user may also desire to share imagery on one or more of these devices with other people, including friends and even complete strangers. The user may also wish to take advantage of services and functionality relating to sharing, viewing, manipulating, printing, blogging, documenting, commenting, and any of a variety of other activities that may be available at a variety of websites or other establishments.
Current usage models for enabling user participation in such activities can be complicated and time consuming. What is needed is a more user-friendly way to allow such participation and to enable introduction and integration of future activities and functionality without excessive additional complications for the user.